When distributing video material over cable channels, satellite, or air waves, it is necessary to measure the quality of service of the distribution system. Quality of service of distribution is measured according to whether the video material was delivered in whole and on time and to the proper location/audience. For example, advertisers that play video material over television or cable channels need to verify that their shows, commercials or spots actually play to air. Companies also need to monitor and track video (digital or analog) files as well as perform certain tasks based on the usage of the video file (e.g., billing royalties based on video use). Today, there are a few methods to perform this validation.
In current distribution environments, i.e., analog environments, monitoring distribution of video material, whether compressed (digital) or uncompressed (analog), for quality of service relies on techniques that utilize significant manual human activities. These methods include:
1. Taping the day's programs and then having a person review the tape to see that the material played.
2. Using industry groups (e.g., Neilsen) that have employees literally watch TV to see that the material plays. These people enter the information on paper. This information is then consolidated and reports are sent back to the advertisers.
3. Using video detectors that can detect loss of signal, but can't typically tell if the video is playing correctly or not.
4. Tracking the location and path that files are distributed.
These approaches are not very reliable and are time consuming. Furthermore, these approaches require a long time between validation and correlation at the program source/ad agency.
Accordingly, a need exists for a more efficient and automated manner of verifying the quality of service of video material being distributed and played, particularly in the compressed domain. The present invention addresses such a need.